1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection screen which is placed between a cabin and a loading platform and prevents luggage from moving from the loading platform to the cabin and a truck which comprises such a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Gazette Number 2006-96181 discloses a truck having a loading platform. The loading platform is placed behind and adjacent to a cabin and is mounted to a vehicle body so as to be tilted from a horizontal normal position to a dump position where the loading platform is tilted upward at a front thereof. A pair of grips, which are used for a manual dump operation of the loading platform, are provided at upper left and right corners in a front wall of the loading platform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,470 discloses a protection screen that covers a rear face of a cabin and prevents luggage from moving from a loading platform to a cabin.
In case a manual dump operation is performed to tilt the loading platform, a sufficient distance between the pivot axis of the loading platform and the grip, as mentioned above, allows a lighter or easier dump operation to be performed.
However, in the case where the protection screen is mounted to the cabin, interference between a grip and the protection screen needs to be avoided during such a dump operation.